The Sleep Over
by sniperdude351
Summary: After an exciting evening of action, embarrassment, and romance at Senator Amidala's liberation ball, the senator, Ahsoka, Lux and Anakin all stay the night at Padme's beach house. This is a follow up to "The Ball".
1. The Great Scheme

**Hello! Welcome to yet again, another Ahsoka and Lux fluff story! I really enjoyed writing "The Ball"last time and thought I would make a follow up. I was unsure about continuing the story by the way the last chapter went but I had added little spots in the story that would give explanation for a sequel if I was to decide I wanted to continue writing. I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. They will grow in length after seeing if this gets a good response. **

**So here it is! The follow up!**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"Because you are my best friend."

Ahsoka lost every ounce of mischief when he said this. She was his best friend? But he was a senator! Surely he had lots of friends! Let alone all of his companions he had made during the Onderron rebellion.

"Why? I'm nothing special."

"Ahsoka. You have done so much for me! You've saved my life countless amount of times, you were there for me during my mothers death, you stood by me and had faith in my abilities even when I made stupid decisions and when I had no faith in myself. Truth is…" He paused as he put his hand behind his head,"I think you are the most amazing, beautiful, strong, and most passionate person I know!"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

The two were frozen solid. All they could do was stare into each others eyes. With out realizing what they were doing, they slowly began to inch closer.

"Yes, Ahsoka. I do. I think you are the most beautiful girl in this galaxy." He whispered.

And with that their lips touched and their first kiss had been born. Lux moved his hand to Ahsoka's face as he caressed her cheek while Ahsoka placed both hands on Lux's chest. Fire works rang out behind them in celebration of Naboo's freedom. The loud pop and pow's did not disturb the pare though. They were too lost in each other to care what went on in the background.

They kissed for what felt like eternity.

When they finally broke for air Ahsoka decided to speak first.

"I think you are amazing too, Lux."

Lux wrapped his arms around the small Togruta and the two watched the remainder of the fire work show enjoying each others company.

After the show had ended, the two released each other and made their way back into the main hall and up to Padme who stood silently by herself sipping on some punch. Padme noticed the couple coming her way.

"So, did you guys enjoy the fireworks?" The senator said smiling uncontrollably. Sure things had not gone quite as planned in the sense that Lux and Ahsoka had not shared a dance, but from the glow on the young pairs face she could tell that something had indeed happened. Something that had made both of them both very happy. She planned on questioning the young Togruta later tonight.

"Yes, we did." Lux said with a sheepish smile.

Ahsoka saw this and blushed heavily. They had only witnessed the end of the fireworks after their little experience out on the balcony. (Yes, I know Togruta's Lekku stripes darken in color when they blush)

Padme raised a brow and smiled largely at Ahsoka. Ahsoka, in turn, blushed even more.

"Well, Ahsoka, are you ready to go home? It's getting late and I'm tired so I know you must be tired."

Ahsoka frowned on the inside. She had so much fun with Lux tonight! She didn't want it to end! But Padme was right. She was pretty tired.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I guess I should go too. I still have to find a hotel room." Lux said with a small laugh.

Padme suddenly had a 'great' idea!

"Well, Lux, you could come stay with us. There's plenty of room and beds for all of us."

Lux was quite shocked by her offer while Ahsoka, on the other hand, was freaking out on the inside.

"Padme, That's very kind of you, but I don't mean to impose." He responded politely.

"Oh! It's ok! Come hang with me, Ahsoka and Anakin tonight!" Padme said cheerfully.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked with a raised brow.

"I offered him a stay as well. Being head of security, he won't be leaving until late tonight and Im sure he wouldn't want to have to fly back to the temple so late at night, so I told him he was welcome to stay with us."

Ahsoka's moment of joy was quickly stripped away. There was just something about when Anakin talked to her about relationships that made things awkward. Padme was a whole lot easier to talk to about that sort of thing. Perhaps it was because Padme was a girl herself?

"Well. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lux finally said.

"Then I guess we should get going." Padme said with a smile.

And with that, the three exited the main hall to make their way back to Padme's lake house.

* * *

**Well. It's a start. I hope you enjoyed it! And for those of you who are wondering why I said,"And the three made their way."When there is obviously four of them; that's because Anakin isn't going with them just yet. He still has security to run while the rest of the senators leave. But anyways! If you haven't read "The Ball" I highly recommend you read it first. It's a short read of only 7 chapters so it won't take you long. Just go ahead and read it now please? haha! Anyways! Please review!**


	2. The Beach House

**Hello! I apologize for the long wait. I've been pretty busy lately. We had a kitchen fire in one of our rent house and although the only room burnt was the kitchen, the whole house was smoked up so we've been working on fixing it. I just got back from the smoky mountains, My church has had revival, I have play practice every friday night now, I've been asked to preach at two different churches two sunday nights in a row, and to top it all off, I'm working on restoring an antique car I just bought. So if you couldn't tell, my life has been busy. But here we are anyways! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Well, here it is!" Padme said as the door slid open.

Ahsoka and Lux walked in slowly. This place was beautiful! The furniture was high class, the flooring was a mixter of marble, tile, and hard wood depending on which room you were in, a fancy chandelier hung centered in the middle of the living room, and just off to the left were large glass doors that led to a balcony view of the lake.

"Padme, this place is beautiful!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she walked deeper into the house.

"Thank You! It-"

"Ah! Miss Padme! So good to see you again!" Announced a maintenance droid,"How may I serve you?"

"We need four beds prepared and night wear provided in each."

The droid looked from Lux to Ahsoka and then back to Lux once more,"Will the young couple not be sharing personal quarters together?"

Lux and Ahsoka turned to each other wide eyed.

"No, C2b, they will not!" Padme said fighting back her laughs.

Ahsoka's Lekku were now darker then they had ever been.

"Will that be all?" C2b asked.

"Yes."

"The rooms will be ready momentarily." And with that the droid left.

"Soooo.." Padme began as she turned to the two blushing teens,"Would the young couple like to take a seat?"

So the three sat enjoying friendly conversations. Lux and Padme talked politics while Ahsoka sat quietly and listened; then vice versa and Ahsoka would tell funny war tales and moments.

"So how is Saw?" Ahsoka asked as the conversation digressed.

"He's.. better. The first few months weren't easy for him. Well.. for any of us really." Lux said with a grim smile.

"Steela was a great leader." Ahsoka said as she lowered her head.

The mood of the conversation had changed drastically, so Padme decided to lighten the conversation.

"How about we change into our pajamas and then we can talk some more until Anakin gets here." Padme said as she stood to her feet.

Ahsoka and Lux stood with her.

"That sounds like a great idea."

Lux was the first one to finish changing. He wore a pair of blue flannel button up pajamas. Seeing that he was the only one done changing, he decided to take a visit to the balcony while he waited for the others. He gazed out across the waters. The beach and small waves looked inviting.

Ahsoka entered the room to find she was the first back, or so she thought. She heard a sigh come from the balcony and saw that propped up against the railing stood Lux looking out across the lake. She smiled a devious grin as she tiptoed in attempt to scare her friend.

She inched closer and closer until finally she was right behind him. She moved her hands in to grab his shoulders and shake him, but instead he turned quickly and shoved both hands into her sides and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Lux! Stop! Stop!" She cried in laughs as she tried to get away.

"Why should I?" He said through his own outburst of laughter.

"Please! Stop!" Ahsoka finally managed to wiggle her way out of his grasp and ran into the living room.

Lux chased after her. He easily caught up to her and picked her up over his shoulder and made his way to the couch.

"No! Lux Bonteri! You better not!" She shouted at him as she squirmed to get free.

But Lux didn't listen. He threw her down on the soft couch and began to tickle her again.

"Lux!" She laughed harder,"Please!"

"What's the magic word?" He said laughing.

"I already said please!" She laughed even more.

"Say 'Lux is awesome'!"

"No!"

Lux continued to tickle her more and more.

"Ok! Fine! Fine! Lux is Awesome! Lux is awesome!" She cried for mercy.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Spoke a familiar voice.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she pushed Lux off of her.

"Master!"

Anakin smiled mischievously at his padawan.

"No, Master jedi, you weren't disturbing a thing. I was simply getting pay back on your padawan for attempting to scare me." Lux said glancing down at the short Togruta with a cheesy grin.

"I see." Anakin said with a small chuckle.

"Ani!" Padme exclaimed as she entered the room,"It's about time you got here!"

"I would have gotten here sooner, but one of the senators was having speeder issues that I had to tend to."

"Well. Now that your here, I guess we have no reason for staying up any longer. We should probably go on to bed, we have a lot of traveling ahead of us tomorrow." Padme said as she looked over the group.

"I second that vote!" Anakin said happily.

And with that the four made their ways to their rooms.

* * *

Ahsoka crawled in bed and laid looking on her datapad for 30 minutes. She looked at the news and watched funny videos on SpaceTube. Finally, after many laughs, she yawned heavily and decided it was time to go to bed. So she turned off her night light and rolled over to go to sleep. Her peaceful thoughts of the day were interrupted by a faint knock on her door.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"It's me." Lux said as he poked his head in the door.

"Lux? What are you doing?" She raised an eye marking as he made his was into her room.

"I had a question." He said as he set at the end of her bed.

"Yes?"

"Want to go for a swim?"

* * *

**Not my best work, but like I said earlier, I've been BUSY lately and due to my tight schedule I have been experiencing writers block. I hope you all forgive me for such a short chapter! Perhaps the next chapter will be more interesting. Please Review!**


	3. What A Stupid War

**Hello! How have you guys been! How was Halloween? Are you excited about thanksgiving? I am! I can not wait for Thanks Giving! It's the best time of the year! Maybe With the holidays beginning to roll around I'll be able to write a bit more. **

**But anyways! Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Want to go for a swim?"

"Are you crazy!" Ahsoka laughed in a whispered tone.

Lux smiled mischievously and raised a brow.

Ahsoka's smile faded slightly,"Oh, you were serious?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Well.." Ahsoka looked away,"What am I going to wear? I didn't exactly bring a swim suit, Lux."

Lux blushed, but luckily it went unnoticed,"There's a small shower room on the beach. I thought maybe we could check for swim wear there and if we can't find anything, the least we could do is walk with the waves washing our feet."

Ahsoka processed this. A part of her wanted to while another didn't. But as usual, she gave into her teen girl side and said yes.

So the two made their way, in their night wear, to the small shack on the beach.

Going inside the hut, they began their search for any form of swim wear. Upon entry they noticed four showers, four sinks, a door which led to a small restroom, and cabinet.

"I bet there's something in here." Lux said before opening the doors.

The two were quite surprised by what they found. Scuba suits! Sure, it wasn't your normal swim suit, but at least it was _something_.

So the two put on the tightly fitting scuba suits and made their way outside.

"I'll beat you to the water!" Lux shouted before entering a sprint to the lake.

Ahsoka grinned deviously. She force jumped into the air landing just ahead of him. Lux turned to see if she was following only to find she wasn't there. He turned facing forward again but was too late to stop and ran right into the young Togruta. The pair flipped and rolled, laughing the whole time until they ended with Lux on top and Ahsoka on bottom.

The two continued laughing a little while longer. After their laughs had deceased, the two slowly began moving their lips closer and closer until… A wave came crashing over them and pulled them out into the water, and once again they were over come by fits of laughter.

They continued to swim around and played a few games while they were at it. They played Marco Polo, had breath holding competitions which Ahsoka cheated at secretly, and lastly they played a game of shark attack where one of them would act as the shark and the other would have to escape.

Tired and out of breath they made their way back to the shore. It had been an hour and a half and was now 3:30 in the morning. They laid side by side looking up into the stars. They were beautiful. The way they glistened and shined in the night sky was amazing.

Lux was happier then he had ever been! But… at the same time, he couldn't help but feel sad. He was happy he was getting to spend time with Ahsoka, after all, she was honestly his best friend! But he couldn't keep from reminding himself that in just a few more hours it would all be over. No more ball, no more enchanted fate encounters, no more beach, no more swimming… no more Ahsoka. Now he had no doubt they would see each other again, but when? And on what kind of terms? Would they be conditions of war like on Onderron? Or conditions of celebration like tonight? Stupid war! Why couldn't they just live a normal life! Why couldn't life be simple! So many questions that would most likely go forever unanswered.

Little did Lux know, Ahsoka was thinking similar things. Although she too was enjoying the time that she and Lux were allowed to spend together, she couldn't help but think about the coming hour when she and her Master would have to depart. Although she was certain that they would meet again, she couldn't help but feel sorrow deep in her heart. If only things could be different. If only there was no war; she could spend time with him more often then now at least. Due to her jedi status, they would still have to control themselves, and honestly she felt she had taken things too far _tonight,_ but she didn't care. All she wanted was to spend time with him. Couple or not. He was her closest friend of her age.

"When do you think the war will end?" Lux said breaking the silence as he turned to face her.

"I guess when ever Dooku discontinues merciless attacks and when ever this 'Sith lord' is found and taken under arrest." She said with a light chuckle.

"It's amazing." He began as he directed his eyes back to the stars,"Just a year and a half ago I was living a life of luxury in a nice home, just me and mother. I did good in school, and in fact, I was the most popular kid at my school!"

He laughed before continuing,"And now, I'm one of the youngest senators to ever live. The world that I thought was so simple is now a bigger stress and at such a point of disorder; and here I am, a kid, in control playing a part in it's confusion."

"War wasn't made to be easy, Lux. And that goes for soldier and politician a like."

"I understand. But life should be so much more. People shouldn't have to go to bed at night in fear that their home could very well easily be the next planet under invasion."

"As a Jedi, we are told not to live out of fear," Lux turned to look at her again,"But out of Hope. Hope that one day this war will end. Hope that one day there will be no more fighting or death. Hope that one day the galaxy will be at peace. If we lived our lives out of fear, all that we've fought so hard to accomplish would be lost. But there is one greater than fear; Hope. And as long as we Hope, we will win."

"But what about the Sith?"

"Sith don't live life out of Hope, They live life out of Lust. Lust for power, Lust for control; They don't care how many casualties it takes as long as the end results in power. That's why we will not end this war in defeat, but in victory. Because Jedi don't fight out of lust for power, but out of hope for peace."

Lux laughed lightly causing Ahsoka to turn to face him.

"What?" She smiled.

"Are you sure you are 17?" He laughed a little more.

"Shut up!" She playfully punched his arm.

Lux stood to his feet,"Want to go for one last swim?" he asked as he extended his hand to help her up.

Ahsoka smiled brightly,"Sure."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! It might not have been as fluffy or romantic as you might have hoped, but i'm over all happy with how it turned out. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter! I plan on continuing to write small stories like these. They are a lot more satisfying and easier to plan with my schedule then a story that is 20 some odd chapters haha**

**Please review! **


	4. A Departure With A Promise

**Hello once again! Welcome to the last chapter! It's been fun writing this story, and to be completely honest with you, I enjoy writing stories like these more than I enjoy writing stories like "Relationships?" or "Dreams And Schemes" because these stories are short and easy to write where as the longer stories take longer to plan and figure out. So that being said, expect more stories like this to produced soon!**

**Chapter 4 :**

* * *

The sun had now risen and the time of departure had finally arrived. Ahsoka and Lux had sneaked back into the house literally minutes before Anakin and Padme could awake to realize that they were both gone. Their time spent together on the beach was a good one, but it made this moment even more difficult to subdue.

Anakin was in the cockpit preparing for take off while Ahsoka said her goodbyes.

"Thanks again for the dress, Padme. I really appreciate it. But next time I think I'll stick with my usual Jedi apparel." Ahsoka smirked.

Padme smiled and took Ahsoka into a hug,"You'll change your mind when the times comes."

"I'll see you back on Coruscant." Padme said after they had separated.

Ahsoka only nodded and moved to Lux.

"Well…" Ahsoka began as she gazed up at the boy.

"Well…" He said in response.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so."

"You take care of yourself, Lux Bonteri. You hear?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Yes, Commander!" He said with a salute.

Ahsoka's smile faded as she waved good bye and slowly turned to make her way to the ship. She was caught off guard when a hand grasped her arm and turned her around quickly where she was embraced in a tight hug. Ahsoka was taken by surprise. But after realizing what was happening, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and hugged him back.

Lux spoke after they separated from each other,"We'll meet again, I promise."

Ahsoka laughed lightly as she remembered their moment in the escape pod.

"You've kept all of your promises so far, so you better keep this one." Ahsoka said with a wink.

And with that Ahsoka entered the ship and she and her Master headed back to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

**This must be a great disappointment to you all. This should have just been added to the end of the last chapter, but I didn't anticipate it being this short! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Please review! I'll get to work on another story as soon as possible!**


End file.
